This invention relates to a jet loom, in which weft yarns are inserted into the shed by a jet of fluid, and more particularly to combs with apertures for guiding the insertion of the weft yarns.
In the jet loom of the type described above, in addition to a main nozzle positioned in alignment with the apertures of the combs, a suitable number of sub-nozzles are generally employed to assist the yarn in being fed through the shed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,118 discloses a weft guiding comb having the functions of the above-described sub-nozzle, which comb comprises two flattened tubes and an inlay connected thereto, the tubes having air discharge openings to supply air therethrough into the space of the aperture. However, in such a weft guiding comb, it is very difficult to form the discharge openings in the tubes so as to distribute the air, discharged from the openings, evenly around the jet of air produced by the main nozzle. This may result in a failure of the weft insertion.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a weft guiding comb having fluid discharging openings or outlets, each of which can produce a jet of fluid oriented in a direction assuring prevention of the escape of a weft yarn, being fed into a comb's aperture by the jet of fluid produced by the main nozzle, from the comb's aperture.